You Are The Only One To Beat Me
by manaphy98
Summary: Takes place just before iFight Shelby Marx. can Carly do the impossible and beat Shelby Marx. Maybe, maybe not. or maybe she beats her or more than one way. read and review please. the story is better than the summary.


You're the only on to beat me

AN: This is a fanfiction contain the relationship between two of the same gender. If you are unhappy with this kind of fiction do not read onwards. For those of you that are happy please proceed and enjoy this fanfic.

Disclaimer: I do not claim any right to iCarly. This fanfic is just a bit of fun and there for I gain no profit from this.

Carly Shay was a 15 years old girl with chestnut brown hair and lives with her older brother Spencer. She lived at Bushwell Plaza in apartment 8-C across the hall from one of her best friends, Freddie Benson, who lived in apartment 8-D. She was a nice, easy going, pretty and caring person. So, how did she end up I this type of situation. Oh that's right, it was because of her other best friend Sam Puckett, who said as a joke she could beat up Shelby Marx and talked trash about her at a press conference a week ago. Now she was in and MMA exhibition match against the youngers CFC Champion who had the look of death in her eyes.

Shelby Marx was 15 years old the same as Carly but her hair was slightly darker brunette. She is a fun girl but prone to lose her temper, especially when her grandmother Edith is involved. She had just become the youngest ever female to become the CFC Champion. Now she is in an exhibition match against Carly shay but has a new outcome in her mind for when the match ends. Her original outcome was for both girls to be standing and un marked by the end as it was just to be a fun fight for publicity. But ever since Shelby was tricked into thinking Carly talked her grandmother (by Carly's enemy Neville Papperman) she had changed her mind. She was now planning to pummel Carly and make her suffer with an excruciating amount of pain. She had many MMA (Mixed Marsal Arts) moves ready to unleash upon her opponent. The way Neville tricked her was by taking some footage from the press conference a week ago and using some audio (which he rearranged) from their we show (iCarly), to make it look like Sam and Carly were planning to puss her grandmother Edith off of the podium.

Now both girls we standing in the octagon getting ready for the only round of the fight they were about to have. Carly had no idea that Shelby wanted to kill her because of Neville's trick he pulled on the CFC Champion. They were both kited out in full MMA uniforms. Shelby was wearing a blue tank top above a back sports bra and back shorts with her trade mark surname (Marx) stitched across the front in gold and black. Carly on the other had worn a pink crop top over a blue sports bra with pink and blue shorts. Both girls wore fingerless gloves on their hands. Shelby's were black and Carly's were pink. Both teens had their own side line support teams. Shelby had her trainer Juan and manager Rod, whilst Carly had her brother Spencer, her to best friends Sam and Freddie as well as their mutual friend Gibby.

The fight was just about to begin.

Announcer 1 starts the commentary. "Now remember, since this is just an exhibition match, it's only scheduled for one three-minute round, but no one has ever lasted a full round with Shelby Marx, so I doubt that even matters."

Announcer 2 comes back saying, "Well, thanks for making me feel stupid, Marvin."

"Fighter, are you ready?" The referee points to Shelby.

"Fighter, are you ready?" The referee says to Carly.

"Fight!" the referee says and both girls begin to circle each other.

Both girls begin to circle each other.

"C'mon Shelby."

"Come on, Shelby." Came shouts from her supporters.

"This is kind of fun, whew." Carly says as she throws a silly punch out in front of her but far away from the CFC Champion.

"Uh-oh, er, that was kinda close." Carly says as Shelby throughs a punch at her, just missing.

"It's almost like you're actually-aah!" Carly says as Shelby throughs another punch at Carly and makes contact.

"Ow." - Carly shouts in agony.

"Time-out." Carly says in a panicked tone.

"Time-out?" Shelby asks in confusion.

"No time-outs!" Neville protests.

"You can't call a time-out." The referee demands.

"Well, I just did." Carly says as she walks towards her support team.

"We have an unofficial time out." Then announcer says as the clock stops at 58 seconds left.

"Okay, that girl is trying to kill me." Carly tells her team.

"I thought she was gonna go easy on you." Says Spencer.

"That's what she said." Carly reassures her brother.

"I don't know what she's doing." Shelby tells her trainer and Rod.

"Let's go, Shay." The referee says as he blows his whistle.

"Come on Carly."

"You can."

"You can do it."

"Come on take her down!" Came the calls from her team.

"Hi Shelby, remember how you promised to go easy on me and not really hit aah!" Carly tray to talk to Shelby but she throughs another punch but Carly ducks in time and grabs onto her leg.

"Let go, Carly. Let go off her leg." Neville scrams out from the crowd.

"Shay, hanging on to the left leg of the champion." The announcer says still commentating.

"Very unusual. What's she doing? I don't think we've seen this technique before." Says the second announcer.

"Let go of my leg." Shelby says frustrated.

"Never." Carly says she Shelby tries to shake her off.

"Hang on to her leg."

"Don't let go!"

"Come on!"

"Stay with her!" Came the voices of Carly's friends.

"Marx, trying to shake shay off her leg. But shay is hanging on for dear life." The first announcer says still commentating.

"Is she allowed to do this?" The second announcer asks

"I don't know." The first announcer comments.

"Will someone pry this girl off my leg so I can punch her?" Shelby screams.

"Marx getting frustrated." The announcer announces.

"Carly, only ten seconds left in the round." Freddie tells Carly.

"Hang on, kiddo!" Sam yells.

"Okay!" Carly says but starts to lose her grip.

"Eight more seconds and Carly shay will be the first girl to ever last a full round with Shelby Marx. Oh no, Shelby has broken free but is on her back." The announcer says in surprise

"Carly put her in an arm lock, like you saw her do in the match we watched!" Sam yelled to her best friend.

"Only five seconds left CARLY YOU CAN DO IT." Freddie chimes in.

 _Carly does as she is told and the timer goes off with Carly pinned over on Shelby._

"I can't believe it, Carly Shay has not only lasted a full round in the ring with CFC Champion Shelby Marx but she has won the match managing too pin Marx to the floor. CARLY SHAY IS THE VERY FIRST PERSON TO BEAT SHELBY MARX IN A CFC MATCH." The announcer says screaming in excitement and surprise.

As soon as the gate was open Carly ran out of the ring to her dressing room got changed and went straight to the car where her friends and spencer meet her 10 minutes later. Even after Carly left Shelby was still in the ring but back on her feet. She had told Rod and Juan to meet her in her dressing room as she wanted to be alone for a while. She was walking around the ring reminiscing on what just happened. She had lost her very first fight. It only was one round and she had lost even against someone who wasn't even an MMA fighter, she was a wed host. This puzzled Shelby.

' _How could she beat me. I'm the MMA Champion, and she is a web host but I lost. Why did she tackle my grandmother in the first place. Why did she run away screaming she just beat me. I have to find out.'_ Shelby thought to herself then left the ring.

Once she entered her dressing room her grandmother walked up to her and pulled her into a hug. She told her it was ok that she lost and that her grandmother thought nothing less of her. Shelby knew this but it felt good to hear it. Juan and Rod told her the same and that it wasn't her fault for loosing as Carly used a technique they had never seen before. After all this was said Shelby changed into a pair of jeans and a hoodie then told her grandmother to go home as she needed to speak to Carly before she was ready to go home. As her grandmother left she turned to Rod and asked him if he could take her to see Carly. All three left and headed off to Bushwell Plaza.

"Do you want us to come in with you Shelby?" Juan asked her as they arrived outside Bushwell Plaza.

"No thanks, I'll be fine. You guys go home I'll get a cab back to mine. See you tomorrow for training." Shelby said to her trainer and manager. After she said this and they left she stepped into the Plaza.

 _In the Shay apartment_

"Wow Carls, you actually beat Shelby Marx." Sam said as she hugged her best friend.

"Yeah and you're the only one who has ever done it." Freddie added.

"I know guys and I'm just happy I survived. I just don't know why she was trying to kill me out there tonight." Carly said as she was still thinking of what Shelby's problem was.

Next there was a knock on the door. Spencer walked over to the door and looked through the peep hole.

"Well I guess now it the time to find out as she is outside." He said to the three teen.

"Do you want us to stay for support?" Asked Sam.

"No, it's fine, you guys go home." Carly told her friends.

"Ok see you later." Both Sam and Freddie said as they left out the back and Spencer opened the door to let Shelby in.

"Well I'm going to my room. Bye girls." Spencer said as he made a hasty exit to his room leaving Carly and Shelby alone together.

"Hiya Shelby." Carly said looked down as she still was a little scared by the CFC fighter.

"Carly congratulations on beating me." Shelby said as she had no idea what else to say as she had lost to this girl.

"Uh … thanks," Carly started and felt a confidence grow over her as the fact that she had actually won against Shelby Marx registered in her mind and all the fear she had before leave her body. "What do you want?" as Carly said this a bit of venom left her mouth.

Shelby noticed this and felt a flicker of fear run down her spine but kept on her cool mask.

"Well I just wanted to know why you felt the need to tackle my grandmother off the podium at the press conference a week ago." She said in a cold to answering Carly's question.

"You really think I would do something like that. I thought we were friends and could grow a great connection so you could someday be a best friend like Sam and Freddie are. But since you think I could do something like that I now know I was wrong." Carly said and this time and shoved Shelby backwards. This time Shelby had a look of shock on her face.

' _Where did this come from. She has no more fear left in her and I'm even trying to be intimidating. I don't know what's happening but I like this side of her.'_ Shelby said just staring at Carly.

She then realised that Carly was waiting for a response. "You mean you didn't plan to push her down?" she asked.

"Of course not!" Carly shouted getting angry. "Why would you think a thing like that?" she continued.

"All I know is that some boy about our age with orange hear and had a round head came to my guy showing me a video of you and Sam at the press conference planning to take my grandmother." Shelby said in one breath.

All Shelby could hear from there was a growl coming from Carly then she muttered a name which Shelby just managed to get. Next thing Shelby saw was Carly storming out the door slamming it shut.

At this moment Spencer came out of his room to find Shelby standing there in shock and no Carly.

"Where's CARLY, Shelby?" Spencer asked the MMA fighter.

"I don't know I just told her about some boy showing me a video of Sam and Carly planning to tackle my grandmother and she got made and left. But before she left I heard her mumble the name Neville." Shelby told the older Shay.

"Oh no, we have to get to Neville's quick. Come on Shelby, I fear for his life." Spencer said in a hurried tone.

"Why Spencer?" Shelby asked in a worried tone.

"No one know this about Carly except are family but me and Carly were at the trial for the trial of the death of our mother who got hit by a drunk driver. Once the man was questioned and he said he could not remember to recall the events from that night. Carly ran past the security guards and pounced on the man in a full blown rage. Even though she was seven years only she still broke the man nose and dislocated his jaw. It took me and my dad to pull her off him and she was still kicking and screaming once we managed to get her off." Spencer told Shelby as they approached Neville's house.

"Wow I had no idea she could be so rash." Shelby said as they exited the care and came to Neville's front door and saw it was off its hinges. Seeing this Shelby felt the feeling of butterflies in her stomach seeing what Carly must have done. She played it off as fear as it was but it was also something else. As they entered the house they saw Neville cowering in the corner trying to cover himself with his hands as a fuming Carly stood over him.

"CARLY STOP!" Spencer shouted as he ran towards his little sister but fell over his own feet.

Shelby saw this so she thought she could give it a try and called Carly's name but she made no move to notice Shelby there. Shelby looked to Spencer as he got up and went to take a step towards her/

"Stop!" Shelby shouted to him before continuing, "Don't you remember what you told me. It took you and your dad to stop her and she was only seven go outside and call Sam and Freddie I will try and get to Carly enough to stop her until Sam and Freddie get hear."

"Ok, good luck." Spencer said as he ran out of the house to call both of Carly's best friends.

Once Spencer was out of the house Shelby saw Carly advance on Neville so she lunged out at the girl and tackled her to the floor. As she tackled Carly to the floor Neville shrieked like a girl and started to cry before looking up at Shelby before looking away again as he saw a look on Shelby's face that said we will be having a talk latter. She was going to make Neville pay for trying to tick her into hurting one of the sweetest girls she ever know and hopefully a perpetual friend, maybe even more in the near future. Shelby had final come to the conclusion that she had some very strong feelings for Carl Shay. They might be love but she wasn't too sure yet.

 _Outside the Papperman residence_

During this was happening in the house Spencer was outside on a three way call with Sam and Freddie.

"Woow, slow down Spencer. Now what's wrong with Carly?" Freddie asked in a worried tone for his not so secret crush.

"Carly's gone on a rampage and is at Neville's. he is the one that made a fake video of her and Sam planning to push Shelby's grandmother down at the press conference. I need you two to help calm her down. Shelby is in there now trying to stop her from killing Neville but Carly is putting up a good fight." Ge told the two over phone in a quick pace that would put Usain Bolts 100m sprint to shame.

"Haha, very funny Spencer but we both now Carly doesn't have that in her." Sam said laughing.

"This isn't a joke listen, me and Carly were at the trial for the trial of the death of our mother who got hit by a drunk driver. Once the man was questioned and he said he could not remember to recall the events from that night. Carly ran past the security guards and pounced on the man in a full blown rage. Even though she was seven years only she still broke the man nose and dislocated his jaw. It took me and my dad to pull her off him and she was still kicking and screaming once we managed to get her off." Spencer told both of Carly's best friends.

"Ok Spencer I'm on my way." Freddie said and hung up but Sam was still on the phone.

"I'm still not convinced Spencer." Sam said still thinking it was a joke.

"Fine check you phone, I've sent you a picture." Spencer said taking a picture of what was going on in Neville's house and sending it to Sam.

Spencer didn't hear anything until her heard Sam shout "Mum in going out to see Carly I'll be back late, don't wait up." Then Spencer ended the call.

 _Inside Neville's house_

"Carly come on, calm down. You don't want to do this. I know that this is bad and I know how you felt when this happened to your mother. The same happened to my parents but this thing with Neville is way less than that. If you do this I won't be able to see you anymore and we won't be able to be friends. You will go to juvie and won't see Spencer, Sam and Freddie for a while. Just calm down." Shelby said as she clung tightly to Carly and Carly calmed down but only slightly.

"CARLY!" Shelby heard to people shout. The next thing she know Sam and Freddie ran into the house and grabbed a hold of Carly. Shelby let go as Freddie grabbed her right arm and Sam grabbed the left. Seeing both were having a hard time Spencer came in and held her from behind. At this Carly grew more enraged so Shelby went round to the front and grabbed a hold of Carly's head. She searched her mind for something she could do to calm down the girl and only two things came to mind. The first was to kiss her, she wasn't completely put off the idea but she didn't know if she liked Carly that way but did feel something different than friendship for the girl. The next was something Juan had taught her as a last resort for one of her fights. There was this one spot at the top of the forehead that is hit right you could knock someone out. She had done it one whist training but knocked herself out also. She debated for a few seconds before deciding in the later and head butted Carly in the right position Carly immediately went limp and a few seconds later Shelby followed suit. As soon as both girls were out cold Sam and Freddie took Carly out whilst Spencer picked up Shelby and carried her out apologising to Mrs Papperman and saying he would pay for a new door. She tanked Spencer a bid him farewell as he raced out the door with Shelby following Sam and Freddie.

 _Bushwell Plaza, apartment 8-D_

Once the group got back to the Shay apartment Sam and Freddie went home since the whole incident with Carly had worn them out and it was coming around to nine o'clock. Sam would of stayed but she had promised her mu she would be home and she had just recently moved a few blocks away from Carly's. Spencer took both girls up to Carly's room and laid both girls down on Carly's bed. He then went downstairs and to his room to sleep but would be back later to check on both girls.

Ten minutes after Spencer left Shelby awoke and saw she was in bed with Carly. This made a blush creep up her face. Yep she really liked this girl. She then felt her phone vibrate in her pocket and had a text from her grandmother (yes she can text)

GRANDMOTHER: Time to come home now dear x

SHELBY M: Ok, I'll be there in 10 x

After replying to her grandmother Shelby searched Carly's room for a bit of paper and a pen. Once she found one she wrote down a quick note for Carly to read when she woke up. After writing the note she left Carly's apartment and went home without a trace.

 _The next morning_

The next morning Carly woke up at around 10 o'clock with a pounding I her head. She had no idea where it came from and could not recall the day before. She decided to go take a shower and try to remember what happened yesterday. The shower helped with her headache and some of her memories came back to her like her getting into the ring with Shelby Marx, but fir the life of her she could not remember the outcome or anything after that either. After her shower she went down stairs to get breakfast and see if Spencer could help her with the effects of yesterday.

"Hey Spencer." Carly said as she reach the bottom of the stairs.

"Hey kiddo, how are you feeling?" Spencer asked her as he turned away from his current sculpture to greet his little sister before turning back.

"I'm ok thanks, but I just cant remember the out come of the fight from yesterday or anything that happened after that." Carly said as she made her self a bowl of cereal.

"Well I think the tele can help you with the outcome of the fight. Yu should watch that before I can help you with the rest. I have paused the news for you to watch." Spencer told Carly as he went back to working on his sculpture whilst Carly walked over to the television to watch the news. She saw that Spencer paused it just before they were about to tell the new about Carly's exhibition match with Shelby. What shocked the web host was the title that said 'CFC Champion Defeated'. This intrigued the web host so she played the tele and the voice of a reporter filled her ears.

'An unbelievable event took place yesterday. Shelby Marx the youngest female CFC Champion lost her first ever match against the web host of iCarly. Carly Shay (said web host) has had no experience in fighting managed to beat the CFC Champion with a technique no one has ever used before. She won by hanging on to Shelby's leg for most of the fight and with only five seconds left let go and put the champion into an arm lock as the timer ran out naming Carly Shay the winner. I would not like to be Shelby Marx right now after an embarrassing defeat. I spoke to her manager after the event and he told me that it was an unusual way for someone to win which caught us all off guard. I don't blame Shelby for hr lose since this was never a situation we thought would happen.'

After gearing this Carly turned off the television before turning to Spencer. "So I'm the first ever person to beat Shelby Marx in a fight? What happened after the fight?" She asked her brother standing up.

"Calm down Carly. Yes, you are the fist person ever to beat Shelby in a fight. Although to what happened yesterday you may want to take a seat as to what I need to tell you is quite hard to say." Spencer told her so she sat down and waited for Spencer to tell her about what happened after the fight.

Seeing his sister sit down, Spencer made his way over to the sofa and sat down next to his sister. Before deciding to tell his sister he grabbed a piece of rope he was going to use for his sculpture and tied Carly to her seat. Seeing the questioning look on her face he sent her a look saying she would understand and that he was doing this for her own good. Now he was ready to tell his sister, he though that getting straight to the point was the fastest way so he started, "Carly remember how mums trail went," at this Carly cringe but nodded not liking where this was going "well after the fight you ran from the ring and we went straight home. Soon after Shelby came over and me, Sam and Freddie left to let you girls talk. She though that you and Sam planned to tackle her grandmother at the press conference because of a fake video show to her by Neville. As soon as you heard this you stormed off to Neville's and …" Spencer was struggling to find a way to tell this part to Carly, he eventually decided to just d it. "… you went there and were planning on doing a similar thing to hi as you did to our mums killer. Me and Shelby arrived soon after at Neville's and saw that you had thrown the door off its hinges. We ran in and tried to get your attention but you just would nit listen. Shelby told me t ring Sam and Freddie and get them hear whilst she tried to contain you. I did as she said and soon Sam and Freddie arrived. They took you by the arm and I took you from that back. You would not calm down even when we were all trying to calm you so Shelby took you by the face and head butted you. You both fell uncourteous but that was the only way we could get you to stop next I took you both home. But since Shelby was not in your room when I came to check on you, she must have left during the night." After telling this to his younger sister Carly looked shocked and was shaking with rage. If Spencer hadn't of tied her down before she would be back on her wat to Neville's just then there was a knock on the door.

Spencer went over to the door and opened it. In the door way stood Shelby Marx. Spencer opened the door to let her in, as soon as she stepped inside the door she saw Carly withering on the sofa in a fit of rage tied up but some rope. She shot a look at Spencer and he nodded in response. Shelby ran over to Carly and kneeled down in front of her and took her hands on her own and started to try and calm the girl down. Seeing Shelby was ok with taking care of Carly as long as she kept her tied up. Spencer then told both girls that he was going to run some errands and wish Shelby luck with dealing with Carly, then he left.

Shelby looked over to Carly once Spencer had left and saw that she had calmed down a bit.

"OK Carly, if I take this rope off do you promise not to go off in a fit of rage?" Shelby asked her.

Carly aid nothing but nodded her head so Shelby did so. As soon as Carly felt the restrains come off her she leaped off the sofa and lunged for the door. Shelby using he quick reflexes shot out after Carly and grabbed hr before she could leave. Carly whirled around so fast you would think her neck clicked and swung at Shelby our of reflex but as Shelby being a professional fighter she intersected it and locked Carly's attack. As she did this Carly noticed a big bruise on her arm and an image of Shelby tackling her to the ground at Neville's flashed into her mind. This made her feel sorry for the girl and she immediately calmed down with a feeling of sorrow and guilt. Shelby saw the look in her eyes and took her by the arms and pulled her to shit on the couch next to her.

"Carly don't worry I feel fine, I have received even worse experiences from some of my fights before. In one I even broke my arm." Shelby told Carly trying to make her feel better but this just made her feel worse. Shelby kept trying to make the girl feel better but Carly's mood would just not lighten up. Shelby trying to make her feel better. Son Shelby got fed up of Carly being so down and remembered the letter she left on Carly's bed side table. Since Carly had not mentioned it and was now cuddling into Shelby she must have read it. Since she was showing no signs of rejection Shelby took this as a positive and decided to do the other one thing that she could of done the other night but decided against it. She leaned over a kissed Carly on the lips to shut her up as well as to show her how she felt. As soon at their lips touch Carly pulled away immediately with a shocked look her face.

"Shelby what ….?" Carly asked.

Shelby had a shocked look on her face for Carly pulling back and said "I though you read the letter I left you and since you haven't pulled away from me I thought…"

"Shelby I haven't read anything from you."

"But I left it on your bed side table."

"Shelby I only woke up and them came down stairs. I haven't had time to look in my room."

"Oh my god, Carly I'm so sorry." Shelby said and then ruched out of the house.

Carly stared after the girl in shock. She liked the kiss but was confused on how she felt.

' _I really liked the kiss Shelby Gave me, but I'm not gay. I like guys, don't I? But lately I have been thinking of Shelby in a different light. I mean I called her but cute when we first met her but that was just a way to make her believe that I was joking when I said I could kick her but, right? Oh my go this is so confusing.'_

While Carly was thinking this she didn't notice That Shelby had ran out the door until her pone beeped and it was a text from said CFC fighter.

SHELBY: Carly I'm so sorry for what did. I totally understand if you never want to speak ,see or hear from me ever again.

Carly had no idea how to respond at the moment as she was so confused so she just ignored it. It probably was not the best thing to do but she just couldn't think of anything to text back. Suddenly she remembered that Shelby said something about leaving a letter on her bedside table so she quickly got up and went to her room to read the letter. She picked up the letter and sat down on her bed before beginning to read it.

' _Dear Carly Shay,_

 _wow, I love the way that sounds Carly Shay. I'm sorry for head butting to but I could not think of another way to calm you down. Well I could but it just didn't seem appropriate at that moment. If it make you feel any better it knocked me out as well. You really gave us all a scar their when you left your apartment to go after Neville, and when we saw you at Neville's with his door broken down you have no idea what that did to me. That shocked me right down to my core. I was so happy that our fight was just a exhibition match for fun and that you didn't hat me like I hated you at the time. By the way that hate I had for you has vanished now and has been replaced by something else. And I can confidently say now that Carly Shay I am totally and completely in love with you. It took me up until now that I realised it the first time I felt something was when I say your web show. I had loved your show since it started but over the time I began to feel straggly towards you, then the time you mentioned me on your show I fell for you, but was in the stage of denial. Once I saw how many people posted on that edited version on your show I just knew I had to come back to Seattle and have our fight. Next the time I heard from Spencer what you did to that guy at her hearing for your mums death I was floored out of shock and admiration for you. Then I saw what you did to Neville's front door I could no longer deny how I felt., but regretfully I did. As soon as I tackled you down in Neville's to stop you from killing him I realised how good it felt to have you in my arms and I loved it. As soon as Sa and Freddie came I let you go and felt a bit empty, but when I grabbed your face I felt whole again. You wouldn't calm down so I decided on head butting you to knock you out instead of the one other thing I could think of… that one other thing was to kiss you. I didn't feel like that was the right time so I decided against it. Now I am hear in you room looking at you sleeping in your bed and it is at this time that I am sure you are the one for me. But I have to leave now since I told my grandmother that I was going to see you and she just told me to come home. I will see you tomorrow Carly and my be we can move on forward._

 _Love yours and always Shelby x'_

Once Carly finished reading the letter she was in shock. She had no idea. She loved that Shelby could be so sweet. This made Carly feel so happy, this struck a chord in her and she felt all warm. Carly had always been sure about her feelings and she know this one al to well. She was falling for Shelby but not like any of the other boys she had before. This was the same feeling but this had a bit more. This had the feeling that she needed Shelby she needed to have Shelby as a big part of her life, and if not she doesn't know if he could live. Suddenly she remembered what happened this morning. Shelby kissed her and then left straight after all because she didn't kiss her back. Carly felt so sorry for upsetting Shelby so she decided to head out to go see her and win her back.

Carly wrote a note for Spencer before she headed out the door. She was wondering where Shelby could be and only one place came to mind, The Jungle Gym. This is where Shelby spent most of her time since she was a professional fighter and trained for like fourteen hours a day. So she hailed a cab outside Bushwell Plaza and headed straight to The Jungle Gym.

It took Carly a good half an hour to get to The Jungle Gym but once she did she was nervous and excited. She was excited because she was going to see Shelby again but nervous because she was going to have to speak to her after all that had happened between the two girls. As she walked into the gym and up the stairs to Shelby's own private training room she heard two vices shouting.

"I don't know what's wrong with her." It was Rod who said this. Carly had been able to recognise his vi

"Maybe it is what happened at the fight." Juan offered his suspicion, which Carly also recognised.

"It cant be other wise she would have told us. It must be something else. Maybe her grandmother is ill again."

"Well if you didn't send her home we could of talked this out and you wouldn't have to cancel her fight for tomorrow."

"I had to she was totally unfocused and besides we have changed our plans we will leave tomorrow to give her some time to relax away from all this drama and come back. Then we can get her ready for her next match. It the only thing we can do."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes am." Rod said to Shelby's trainer as Carly entered. "oh hi Carly, what are you doing here?" Rod asked the girl as she stepped forward into the room.

"I was looking for Shelby. I have something to talk to her about." Carly responded shyly.

"Well we sent her home since her heart and mind wasn't in training today. She is probably packing at home." Juan spoke up.

"Pa…packing? Why? Where is she going?" Carly asked not believing that Shelby was going to leave with out sorting this thing out.

"We are going to Brazil for a little break and to get some new ides for Shelby's care." Rod said to Carly. As soon as the youngest Shay heard this she turned and ran out of the doors and went straight to Selby's which was only a fifteen minute walk from the gym.

As she got to Shelby's house she pounded o the dor. To her surprise it was Shelby who opened the door.

"C…carly what are you do..doing h…hear?" Shelby asked Carly in surprise.

"I can to see you. How comes your gran didn't answer the door?" Carly asked trying to delay the conversation she knew she was going to have to have with Shelby.

"She went out shopping. But you didn't answer my question, Carly why are you here?" Shelby asked once again.

"How can you be leaving?" Carly asked loudly and Shelby pulled her in before the neighbours could come out and she what all the noise was. "Did you really think you could leave without us talking about what happened?" Carly continued.

"Carly what happened was a mistake. You read my letter and didn't feel thee same way. I understand, you're straight and the feeling of being with me disgusted you. When I kissed you I caught you off guard but you eventually pulled away sine you didn't like me. I understand completely that you never want to see me again." Shelby said a tears began to fill her eyes.

"Shelby if I never wanted to see you again then why am I here? I came here because we need to talk and you need to understand what I have to say." Carly said as she lead Shelby to the couch.

"Ok Carly I will listen." Shelby said in defeat not wanting to hear that Carly wanted nothing to do with her anymore.

"Shelby, yes you did catch me off guard when you kissed me. Yes I did pull away. I was in shock. I was in shock that you would actually do something like that. I thought that I liked guys before all this happened. But that kiss you gave me, even though it was for only a second. It changed something in me. It lit a flame inside of me. What in trying to say is that Shelby .. I liked it." Carly finished in a sigh.

"What?" Shelby asked looking up from the ground she had been staring at as she cried silently while Carly spoke.

"I'm saying that I like you too Shelby Marx. I'm saying please don't leave me. Please don't leave without knowing that I love you as well. I want to see you everyday for the rest of my life an for you to be a part off it." Carly said as if she had to speak in simple words for Shelby to understand.

"Do you really mean it Carly/" Shelby asked Carly.

' _She still doesn't get it does she?'_ Carly said to her self then pulled Shelby to her and planted a kiss onto her lips. "Now do you believe me?" Carly asked the MMA fighter and Shelby just smiled and pulled her in for another kiss. "So now what?" Carly asked once they separated.

"Well … I guess we could be together once I return form Brazil." Shelby offered.

"WHAT?!" Carly screamed. "I mean I just came all the way hear to tell you I felt the same. We kissed and now you're just going to up and leave me?" She asked in amassment, anger and sadness.

"Carly I'll only be gone for two weeks." Shelby told the now enraged girl.

"So much can happen in two weeks Shelby. You could change your mind. You should find someone better. You could get stuck out there. You could feel differently and think tis is just a stage. Or maybe something could happen to me. Carly rambled. Shelby did the only thing she could think of this moment and kissed Carly to stop her rambling.

Shelby had to make Carly understand that she meant that she wanted to be with her . the only thing that came to her mind was bazar, but was efficient s she decided to do it.

"Carly stay hear for a second." She told the youngest Shay. Soon Shelby came back with a small box in her hand. What she did next shocked Carly.

Shelby got down on both knees an began to speak "Carly this in not a proposal otherwise I would be on one knee and this would not be the setting, plus we are too young to get married. But this is a promise ring." Shelty said as she opened the box to display a beautiful platinum ring. "This ring was the ring my grandfather gave to my grandmother before he went away to the war promising he would come back, and n I am giving it to you promising I will come back to you." Shelby said taking Carly's right hand and placing it on her middle finger before she could protest.

Carly looked at the ring on her hand and teared up Shelby really did care and really meant what she said. It was getting to be five o'clock now and Spencer had text Carly saying he wanted her home. Before she left she gave Shelby a quick kiss before wishing her a good time in Brazil and could not wait till she came back.

 _Two weeks later and Shelby returns from Brazil_

Shelby knocks on the Shay's door and it flies open. Before Shelby could see anything a brunette bullet shoots out and hugs her

"Geesh Carly calm down. She has only been gone for two weeks it's not like one of your boyfriends had returned from the war." Sam said laughing at her best friends cations towards seeing Shelby again.

Everyone was in attendance at the Shays apartment for the welcome back party for Shelby. The occupants there was Spencer, Sam, Freddie, Gibby, Carly, Shelby's grandmother along with Rod Juan and of course Shelby who had just arrived.

"What is all this?" Shelby asked Sam as she entered.

"I have no idea Marx but it was all Carly's ides." Sam told her but Selby was soon pulled away from Sam by her grandmother.

"Oh Shelby I'm so glad to see you home safe. That friend of yours, Carly has not stopped taking about you since you left." Her grandmother said to her. Hearing this made Shelby's heart swell. After talking to everyone individually for a few minutes each Carly pulled Shelby to her and asked everyone for their attention. The music stopped and everyone turned to face the two girls. "Shelby had a confused look on her face and Carly just smiled before saying "Three weeks ago was a really crazy time. Shelby Marx lost her very first CFC fight and I turned into I went off on a psychotic rampage. BAUT THAT IS NOT THE NLY THING THAT HAPPENED," Selby knew what was going on and sent a look to Carly that said 'are you sure?' to which Carly just smiled back before continuing "The other thing that happened was I found the one I want to be with." At this everyone perked up and looked between the two girls. Shelby's grandmother was the only person to see that Carly put on the platinum ring onto the middle finger of her right hand. "Me and Shelby are together." Carly said to everyone.

The room was silent until Sam said "Well it's about time."

"Wait you knew?" Carly asked her.

"We all knew Carl." Freddie said.

"It was so obvious. I'm so happy for you kiddo." Spencer said coming over to hug Carly and Shelby. Everyone else came over to congratulated the two girls and then the party resumed.

Soon the party winded down as evening turned to night until I was just Carly an Selby who were left awake. They were both in Carly's room as Shelby was saying the night. Both Spencer and Shelby's grandmother trusted both girls to behave since they were to young to day anything than make out. So here they were lying together in Cary's bed.

"Shelby is it ok that I told everyone that we are together?" Carly asked her girlfriend.

"Of course it is. I mean I'm not going to hide it and it is best they found out today from us rather than when the media gets new of it soon." Shelby told her. When Carly looked confused Shelby just laughed as asked her, "Carly would you like to go out on a date with me tomorrow?"

"Oh Shelby I would love to. I love you so much." Carly said kissing her girlfriend.

"And I love you Carly. You are the only one to beat me." Shelby said before they both feel asleep.

Now both girls were ready to spend the rest of their lives with each other.

 _Fin_

 **AN: Sorry if the ending seems a bit rushed but I just wanted to get this up and posted for you all. I hope you all enjoyed it as this is my longest fanfiction yet. As always please review as it make my writing better, Manaphy98 over and out.**


End file.
